kenny_the_shark_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Day I Was Born
Characters Featured Kenny - Kat - Karl - Marty - Peter - Grace Plot One day, it was a nice good weekend for Kenny. It was time to be lazy and just do not do nothing at all. He could remember and dream about all the stuff happening in his life. Even his life ''before ''he was born. Most of that day he was having happy thoughts about him being inside his mother, Veena. In the dream, he was taking naps and swimming in there whenever he wanted to. But when he was in the middle of a really good nap, Veena then put on these speakers that made music, and she must have thought that playing classical music for Kenny would turn him into some kind of genius. The baby speaker also came with a microphone, so when Veena was not playing music, she would tell Kenny some events going on in her life. And if he had time, Pierre would tell him a blow by blow of ''his ''day. Veena would also read to Kenny every night before she would take a nap or sleep lightly. But Kenny did not really nap like his mom so much, so sometimes when she would be asleep, Kenny would be wide awake. Also, Kenny would have two older sisters, too. Kenny could hear everything that was going on outside, from his siblings talking to each other to his own parents kissing, resulting him becoming grossed out. After several months, Veena did not feel well, Her stomach felt funny and did not want to eat her breakfast, yummy Sealsage Biscuits. She then felt like her stomach was about to pop and everyone noticed that her water may have just broken. Pierre tried to get Veena to go to the hospital, but Veena said she could not make it, so she laid down in her room on a huge rock. Pierre had to help deliver the baby because there was nobody else around to do so. Then, they both gave birth to a male tiger shark pup. By the time Kenny came into the world, he was blinded by the lights and cold air and wished he would stay in there more. The baby shark then came closer to its parents, notably his dad, Pierre. Pierre was unsure what to do, because he hangs around adults more than children. Veena said that she thinks the pup wanted him to name it. Pierre thought, then answered. He said the name Kenneth would be a fitting name. He said the smile and slick, light blue skin just said it all. He said it means that he is beautiful, and that he has a beautiful smile that no one will ever be able to resist. Pierre then states that he will grow up to be one of the most handsome gentlemen one day. Veena agrees and said that she will give him the nickname "Kenny". This is how he got his name. Then, the parents told Kenny to meet his older sisters, Cortana and Fiji. They liked Kenny and they played games together much later, like tag. Then Veena would put the children in front of the tv for a while to watch educational shows about how to be the vicious sharks they would grow up to be. But nobody really wanted be ferocious, they just wanted to have fun.